Memories
by Wicked Lovelace
Summary: Mello and Matt's time in the Whammy House. Read inside.
1. Intro

_Thank you for joining me at this time. I hope you enjoy the story. I'm not really sure how it going to all turn out it's not going to follow a time sequence properly it's more like stories of Mello and Matt's time in the Whammy House starting when they first meet and how their relationship develops. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or characters it belongs to Ohba and Obata.**_

_**Warning: May contain language and boy/boy love.**_

* * *

He really didn't want to play with other children. The young boy liked to just keep to himself and study trying to be the best he could be without people looking down on him. To top that off it's not like the kids liked to hang out with him anyway, he had a lot of emotional problems and was pretty violent when it came down to it. But it wasn't his choice to have to participate in this game.

It was Roger. Roger was worried about him. Mello was the type that preferred to be alone because people just annoyed him. It's not like they even care about you, one minute they're your friend and the next their stabbing you in the back. Usually they make comments to Mello which makes him angry and he winds up socking them in the gut. It could get ugly if people weren't careful what they said. They people that did try to deal with Mello when he was around did whatever he said out of fear. Mello enjoyed that, using people for your own personal need, that's all their good for anyway.

Roger told Mello he had to participate in a game of soccer. So here was Mello standing in the middle of the field waiting for them to kick the ball. He's read enough books to know the concept of it; it's all about teamwork, the perfect game for Mello.

Suddenly everyone is running chasing the ball. His blue eyes glance up toward the sky and then he takes off after the ball. He kicks it out from under a boy and takes off toward the goal. "Hey!" the boy yells at him. "Pass it back!" Mello ignores him and kicks it toward the net. It passes the goal keeper and scores.

"What's the deal? I was wide open!" the boy says meeting Mello's eyes.

"I scored didn't I?" Mello demands growing annoyed already.

"Yes, but it's a team game! You have to play with everyone." The boy says. Mello sticks his nose up and picks up the ball with his hands.

"What are you doing now? That's not allowed!" the boy says. Mello sets the ball down in front of him and backs up a foot; he lifts his left foot up and launches the ball in the air aiming for the boys head. The boy ducks quick.

"You idiot!" the boy says angry. Mello watches to see where the ball goes. It soars to the sidelines where a boy with red brown hair sits playing a Gameboy.

"Hey watch out!" a girl screams at him. The boy doesn't look up though and the ball hits him smack in the head. Mello smirks at the sight. The ball hits him on top of the head and he boy falls forward holding his head in pain. He staggers to sit up and looks right at Mello. Mello raises his eyebrow as if to say 'got a problem with it?'

"Are you okay?" kids ask him. "We should get him to the nurse. What's your name? Are you new?" Questions flood the boy and he stands up not taking his eyes off of Mello. Suddenly everyone freezes not sure how this is going to turn out. Is the boy going to charge at Mello? That'd be bad since Mello's really strong.

Mello crosses his arms across his chest waiting to see what the boy will do. Nothing happens for a full five minutes and people just stare. Then the boy takes a step forward. Mello prepares himself for a fight but the boy instead bends down and picks up his Gameboy. He grabs the ball and makes his way across the field to Mello.

He stands in front of Mello his expression blank. "I think you lost this." The boy says and holds the ball out. Mello doesn't make a move to take it so the boy drops it at Mello's feet. Mello notes that the boy wears goggles around his neck. _Weird._ He watches as the boy walks right past Mello and over to a shaded area playing his Gameboy like nothing ever happened.

The kids start to get back to the game and Mello takes his position watching the boy constantly instead of watching the ball. His team starts to lose and Mello takes charge once against scoring three goals in a row ending the game. Mello sees the boy still sitting there when they all head inside for dinner.

* * *

A loud crack sound echo's through the library in Whammy's House. Books are spread out around the small blond. He reads the pages and takes notes in a worn out notebook by his left hand and chocolate candy bar is in his right. Candy bar wrappers surround him as well. All week Mello sees that boy everywhere; he's in all his classes and is three doors down on his hall. The boy always carries around his Games. He must have a lot of different games to be playing nonstop. The kid already received two detentions by the teachers because he keeps playing it in class.

Mello doesn't understand why the boy interests him so much. He finds himself staring in class since the boy sits in front of him and curses under his breath. The boy keeps stealing his attention away from the class which means Mello's grades could drop if he's not careful. That's why he's in here right now. They have a big English test tomorrow. He has to get one hundred percent. This time that little white haired boy won't beat him.

Mello looks up when he hears an irritating beeping noise. _Where is that coming from?_ His blue eyes scan the library until he finds the source. It's that boy again with him stupid Gameboy. Mello narrows his eyes glaring at the back of the boy. For once the boy isn't looking at his game. He's searching the self for a book but the game is still on of course.

Mello sighs and goes back to his book but he can't ignore the beeping noise. "Can you cut that off?" The boy jumps not expecting anyone to speak to him. They're the only two in the library right now. The boy turns his attention to Mello now.

"Sorry, didn't know anyone else was in here." The boy says. That's the first time Mello has ever heard the boy talk. He doesn't speak in class or to anyone at that and when girls talk to him he just nods and shrugs or shakes his head. They of course get fed up with him and walk away.

The boy saves his game and cuts it off and turns back to looking for a book. Mello still stares at him as the boy walks up and down and jumping up to look on higher shelves. After a while it annoys Mello and he stands up walking over to the boy. "What are you looking for?" The boy looks at him again.

"_A Tale of Two Cities_." The boy says.

"It's over there." Mello points to another section.

"Thanks." The boy says and walks away. Now maybe Mello can get back to studying without any distractions. He lies back down and flips though pages eating his chocolate bar.

"There it is…" Mello mumbles and writes something down in the notebook. The boy sticks his head around the book case.

"Are you sure?" the boy asks. Mello's head shoots up and his face is a mask of anger. Most kids flinch away from him when he looks that angry.

"Yes I'm sure now buzz off!" Mello hisses and looks back at his books trying to find where he left off. The boy disappears back to the book shelf for a few more minutes and then walks over to where Mello is at and stands there looking down at him. Mello stares at the kids brown boots glaring at them wishing they would burst in flames.

"What do you want now?!" Mello slams his hand down on the book.

"Why do you eat so much chocolate?" the boy asks looking at the candy wrappers.

"Because I want to, got a problem with it?" Mello huffs and goes back to his reading. The boy still doesn't leave. He just stands there rocking back and forth on his feet. Mello ignores him for a good ten minutes but finds himself not taking notes. "Ugh! Stop that!" Mello yells now. The boy stops rocking back and forth and just stands there again. Mello drops his head on the book hard giving up.

"I'm going to punch you so hard in a minute." Mello tells him. The boy squats down.

"Okay." Mello's head jerks right up at that and he stares at the boy confused. Why won't he just leave him alone like everyone else did? Was he really not scared of him?

"What do you want? I really need to study."

The boy nods at Mello, then opens his mouth to speak. "I still can't find the book." Mello pushes himself up and storms over to the book shelf and runs his eyes over it then stands on his tip toes reaching for it on the very top shelf. His shirt rises up showing off his stomach. The boy walks over and watches as Mello tries to reach it. "It's right there." Mello points not able to reach it.

"Oh." The boy says and stares up at it knowing if Mello can't reach it then he can't either. Then the boy gets an idea and walks away out of sight.

"Where are you going?" Mello demands angry that after showing him where it is he just walks away. The boy reappears with a stool and stands on it and grabs the book and hops down quickly. He sits down and opens the book. Mello jerks the book from his hand. The boy just stares up at him with his bright green eyes.

"What's your name?" Mello asks.

"Mail Jeeves," there's a long pause and then, "You can call me Matt though." He reaches for his book but Mello still doesn't surrender it.

"I'm Mihael Keehl but since no one can say my name right I go by Mello." Matt nods and reaches up for the book. Mello rolls his eyes and drops it hard on his head. It falls beside him on the floor. Matt rubs his head and picks the book back up as if nothing happened. Mello walks away to his books continuing with his studying.

Matt reads his book but keeps standing up and sitting back down closer and closer to where Mello is at. Mello doesn't notice at first but when Matt is sitting right next to the book he reaches for and he realizes it's not there he sees Matt there in its place. "What did you do with my book?" Mello demands. Matt picks up the book that's beside him and hands it to Mello. Mello notes that Matt is back to playing his game again.

"What happened to your book?" Mello asks. Matt holds it up without looking away from his game. "Why are you over here?" Matt doesn't answer. Mello grabs the Gameboy from his hand at that. Matt turns to look at Mello now. "I asked a question."

"I don't know the answer; can I have my game back?"

"You know we have a test in English tomorrow right?" Matt nods. "Then why aren't you studying? You don't pay attention in class do you even know what the test is on?"

"How do you know I don't pay attention in class?"

"I sit behind you."

"I know." Matt says still eyeing his game. Mello lays it down between them.

"Dinner is in five minutes!" someone calls in the library. Mello starts to gather his books together and picks up his trash. Matt grabs his book and Gameboy then helps Mello collect his trash. Mello looks at him weird. _What the hell is he doing this for?_ Mello thinks to himself and then walks out of the library. Matt follows behind him playing his game. Mello can hear the beeping sounds from it.

Mello walks up the stairs to the dorm room's Matt still trailing behind him. Mello looks over his shoulder every few seconds. _Why is he following me?_ Mello stops at his door and Matt keeps walking to his. _Oh…I was just being paranoid. _Mello drops his stuff off and then walks back out his door. Matt is standing against the wall playing his game.

"What are you doing? Stalking me?!" Mello demands. Matt looks up at him and shrugs. "Is that yes I'm stalking you?" Matt shrugs again. Mello groans and hurries to dinner Matt following after him. In the line Mello grabs chocolate milk and a grilled cheese sandwich. Matt grabs apple juice and follows Mello to a table.

Mello tries his best to ignore Matt though-out lunch and when he walks back upstairs to his dorm Matt still follows him. "Enough already! Why are you following me?!"

"You're the first person I talked to here." Matt says matter-of-fact. Mello waits for the rest of the answer. "It gets lonely being alone all the time…and you're always alone so…why not be alone together?"

"I like to be alone." Mello spits out angry. Matt nods but still doesn't make a move to leave. Mello balls up his fist ready to ht him any second.

"I wasn't doing anything to distract you from studying. You didn't even notice I was sitting near you until you couldn't find your book."

"But before that you were."

"No…I was waiting until you were done to talk to you but you kept asking me questions." Mello doesn't say anything knowing it's true. For once in his life he doesn't have a good comeback so instead he hits Matt right in the middle of his face with his fist.

**Until Next Time.**

_ A/N: Please review!_


	2. Punch

_Wicked: Next chapter is up! Woot!_

_Youji: People please review but we do appreciate you adding us to story alerts and favorites._

_Mello: __**Disclaimer: Wicked does not own.**_

_Wicked: __**Warning: Slight boy love and language.**_

* * *

A lot of the kids stop and stare their eyes wide and mouths agape. Blood gushes from Matt's nose and Mello could feel the bone crack when he punched him. Matt doesn't get mad or upset though. He just stares at Mello and shrugs the pinches his broken nose trying to stop the bleeding.

Roger appears out of no where. "Near take Matt to the nurse." He says. "Mello come to my office."

Mello bawls his fist again. "I didn't start it Roger! He provoked me!"

"Sir that's true." Matt says suddenly. Mello turns toward him. "I deserve to be punished as well." Roger looks at Matt then at Mello.

"Fine go to the nurse's office and straight to my office." Roger says in defeat. Matt lets Near show him to the nurses and then to Roger's. When he walks in Mello is sitting in a chair in front of Roger's desk. Another chair is sitting there.

"Alright I don't care what happened or who started it you both will have detention. Mello you have two days Matt one." Mello crosses his arms across his chest pissed that he has more than Matt. "Now go to your room." Mello gets up and storms out. Matt silently walks out trailing behind Mello.

Mello doesn't speak to Matt all the way up to the dorms. When Mello reaches his room and Matt continues walking, Mello grabs his shoulder. "Look…I—

"Don't worry about it."

"I didn't say I was going to apologize!" Mello says flustered. He never says sorry for what he's done so this time shouldn't be any different.

"Okay. But was that the hardest you could hit?" Matt says grinning, Mello glares at him.

"I'll hit you harder next time."

"I look forward to it." Matt says, still grinning and walks toward his room. Mello just stares after him his mouth open. _He's so weird…_

* * *

For two weeks it continues. Matt follows Mello around and Mello tries to ignore him but gets angry fast. Then Mello yells at Matt and Matt just takes it. Mello winds up taking a swing at him and they both go to nurses office and then to see Roger. But this last day Roger decides to let them clean the dishes in the cafeteria for punishment. He doesn't know what else to do with them; and Matt just won't let Mello take the full blame for some reason. He doesn't even hit Mello back just asks, "Is that the hardest you can hit?"

So here they are standing in the kitchen looking at all the piles of dishes they had to clean. Matt is sitting on the counter playing his Gameboy like usual. Mello looks at him and then back at the dishes. He didn't want to do this anymore than Matt did. Mello sighs and walks over to the cabinets pulling out a chocolate bar and bites it.

"Is there any lollipops in there?" Matt asks. Mello looks over at him. Matt stares right back at him waiting for an answer. Mello looks back in the cabinet and sees a box of them. He grabs one and tosses it to Matt. "Thanks."

"So are you going to clean those?" Mello asks and casually sits next to Matt.

"Nope." Mello stares at him as he sticks the lollipop in his mouth and continues to play his game.

"What's so great about that game? You're always playing that thing haven't you beat all your other games?"

"It's amazing! See this is FF Legend II it's really cool want to play? I've played them all thousands of times; I'm waiting to buy new ones." Matt asks. Mello nods carefully surprised that Matt started talking. Usually it's just a sentence or two there. Matt surrenders the Gameboy.

"Just fight those things…" Matt says as Mello starts to play it. Mello nods as Matt tells him what to do. After a while Mello is hanging halfway upside down on the counter playing the Gameboy his tongue sticking out as he concentrates hard on it and Matt is laying on his back, his head on Mello's stomach eating another lollipop.

"Where are you at?" Matt asks after a while.

"I'm trying to find that stupid true eye thing…" Mello says.

"In the cave of light?" Mello just nods.

"Go around floor two clockwise and exit." Matt tells him. Mello listens as Matt gives him instructions. They sit there for an hour and a half playing Matt's Gameboy. When Roger walks in to check on them he is appalled at what he sees.

Matt and Mello are actually getting along and not fighting but their not doing the dishes. "Why are the dishes not even started?" Roger asks walking over to them. Mello and Matt both turn their heads to him.

"Sorry Roger." They both say. Roger holds his hand out for the game.

"We'll put it up." Matt says and tucks the Gameboy in his pocket refusing to give it to Roger. Roger sighs.

"When I come back in here they better be done unless you want more to do." Roger says and walks back out. Mello sits up letting all the blood come back down. He feels dizzy for a moment from a head rush. Matt hops down on the floor and cuts on the water putting dishwashing liquid in it.

Mello watches Matt start cleaning them and pulls his hair back in a ponytail then rolls his sleeves up his arms. Matt looks at him and laughs. "What?" Mello demands.

"You look more like a girl like that." Matt laughs. Mello balls his fist up ready to hit him. "I didn't know boys put their hair in ponytails."

"I don't want it to get wet." Mello says and sticks his nose up. "Now get over here and help me do this. I'm ready to leave." Matt nods and rolls his sleeves up.

"So prissy." He comments and Mello punches him in the arm lightly.

They get started. Mello washes them and Matt rinses and dries them. They do this in silence and once their done cleaning them Matt pulls the plug out. Matt watches the water as it goes down the drain. He cuts the water on and then casually splashes Mello.

Mello looks at him and then grins. He splashes Matt back and it soaks Matt's front of his pants. "Did you wet yourself?" Mello laughs. Matt grins and dumps a cup of water on top of Mello's head. Mello's expression is priceless. His blond hair is all wet and dripping sticking to his face. He had pulled it down after he was done. Matt starts to laugh really hard. Mello grabs the spray hose and aims it at Matt.

Matt freezes his eyes wide. Mello pulls the trigger and water soaks Matt completely. Matt tries to grab it from Mello getting everything completely soaked. The wrestle on the floor over the hose once Matt gets the hose away from Mello he fills up cups of water and dumps it on Mello and Mello does the same ignoring the hose now.

They both become completely soaked as they constantly throw water at each other and when Roger comes in the whole floor is soaked, and slippery. Mello has Matt pinned on the ground holding a cup of water over his face. "Might want to close your eyes." Mello smiles wickedly and dumps it. Matt throws the water that's in his cup at Mello's face and Mello wipes it out of his eyes.

"What are you two doing?!" Roger says, he's angry that everything is now wet but the at least the dishes are clean. Mello looks at Roger still holding Matt down on the ground.

"We're having a water fight." Matt says as though it's the most normal thing in the world. Mello nods. Roger sighs, at least their getting along, or he hopes they are anyway.

"Both of you get up and get out of your wet clothes and ready for dinner. It's in an hour. I'll let you off this once since the dishes are done." Mello gets up along with Matt and they hurry out of the kitchen before Roger changes his mind and make them mop the water up.

"It looks like we jumped in the pool with all our clothes on." Mello complains as they make their way to the staircase.

"Well we did just dump water all over each other." Matt rolls his eyes. He pulls out his Gameboy to make sure it doesn't have water damage.

Mello turns to stick his tongue out at Matt and when he does he runs into someone. Mello falls down and Matt grabs his arm before he lands on the person Mello tripped over. Mello looks at the boy on the floor. He's putting a puzzle together. "Watch it Near!" Mello yells at him.

The boy looks up. "You were the one that wasn't watching." Mello bawls his fist up angry. "You also messed up my puzzle." The boy points out. Mello glares at Near. He's the person Mello hates the most in this place.

"You know what I think of you're stupid puzzle?" Mello asks and kicks the rest of it so pieces go flying everywhere. Near just looks up at him with that look on his face that makes Mello want to kill him. "I could hit you so hard right now." He threatens.

"What would that solve, that you can't control you anger and have no self control over anything?"

"Who says I can't?!" Mello yells and grabs Near by the shirt raising his fist.

Matt stops Mello from hitting Near. "You don't want to have to mop the floor do you?" Matt asks. Mello finally drops Near and crosses his arms.

"Come on Matt, let's go." Mello walks away still kicking some pieces of the puzzle as they make their way up the stairs.

Matt walks beside Mello listening to Mello complain about Near. A lot of people stare as Mello and Matt walk together and talk like normal friends. Usually Matt just follows behind him and Mello is screaming at him but not this time. Mello is actually venting his angry out to Matt. It makes him feel a little better and Matt enjoys listening to Mello talk.

"See you at dinner." Mello says and disappears in his room hurrying to take a shower and get out of his wet clothes. Matt has been following Mello around but today it actually seemed like to Mello that they were friends. Mello wasn't really sure how to treat friends and he wasn't used to someone constantly being around him. Mello shrugs maybe they could be friends. _I wouldn't mind so much._

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Near anyway?" Matt asks casually. He is lying across Mello's back playing his Gameboy. Mello is lying in the floor looking through a book. He has his head propped up on his right hand.

"What do you mean?" Mello bites off a piece of chocolate.

"What do you hate each other so much?" Matt pulls the lollipop he has out of his mouth and sits up to look at Mello. Mello ignores the question and continues reading the book. Matt pokes Mello in the head repeatedly trying to annoy him.

"I'm going to break your finger off." Mello says. It worked; Matt stops for a few minutes and then pokes Mello in the side. Mello jumps because it tickles him. Matt's eyes widen and he does it again surprised Mello is ticklish; he doesn't seem the type to be sensitive.

"Stop Matt!" Mello grabs Matt's hand and bends his fingers back testing him. Matt just watches to see how far Mello will go.

"Are you going to answer my question then?" Matt asks licking his lollipop. Mello still has Matt's fingers bent back on his right hand. Mello bites off another piece of chocolate.

"I've always been number one at school. It was the best thing I could do to please my parents and when I came here, of course everyone is smart! But I'm still the best, but then a month later he appears and he's better than me! I'm two years older than him! It just proves how much I suck." Mello says and let's go of Matt's hand while he talks. "I always screw up on one little thing and he winds up beating me over and over. It's so frustrating…sometimes I just want to be the best. You know?"

Matt nods and then stares off into space thinking. "Everyone here wants to be L's successor don't they?" Matt asks. Mello nods. "I don't want to."

"Hm…I wouldn't mind. I like L, he's nice but I just want to beat Near. Say…how do you do here? How smart are you?" Mello asks curious now. Matt shrugs. Mello places a finger to his lips thinking. "Smarter than me?" Matt shakes his head no. "How would you know?"

"I don't and I don't care to know." Mello stands up. "Where are you going?" Mello is walking out of the library now knowing Matt will follow whether he wants to or not. As if to prove his point Matt quickly gets up and hurries after him. They walk all the way to Roger's office. He's not in there right now. Mello walks over to the computer.

"You're good with computers right?" Mello asks. He's watched Matt do all kinds of stuff on his computer before. Matt bites his lip not liking where this is going. Mello cuts the switch on and sits down. The log in comes up. "Can you hack into it?" Matt shakes his head. "Please? I just want to see where you are."

"I don't want to know Mello."

"It'll only take a second…come on." Matt just stares at the computer screen. It'd be really easy but still. "Plus we can get rid of that detention we got in math." Matt finally gives in and starts typing stuff. Mello watches not understanding what the heck he's doing. The screen loads and then there are the list of kids. Mello scrolls up to the top. Near is listed first then Mello and then…Matt.

"You're only a point behind Near." Matt points out.

"You're third!" Mello says and smiles. Suddenly Mello can hear distant footsteps. "Let's go!" Mello gets up and pulls Matt outside the door. Roger is coming around the corner. "Crap…" Mello says. "Hide." Matt spots a small section in the wall they can squeeze into. He points and Mello hurries over to it, slides in and Matt slides in after him.

Roger opens his office door and walks in. Mello hears him gasp and hurry out in the hall. He looks around. "Can we sneak away?" Mello asks Matt.

"Shh!" Matt says shaking his head. Mello huffs and then suddenly sneezes. Roger turns his head toward the noise. "It's over now…" Matt says and suddenly is yanked out of the area and Mello right after him.

"Which of you was it? That's stupid of course it was both of you." Roger says irritated.

"Give them a break today Roger." A voice says coming down the hallway. Its L. Mello looks at him.

"You're back!" Mello says and hurries to meet L halfway. L pats his head but Mello hugs him. "How's your new case going?" Mello has his hands attached to the end of L's shirt.

"Well." L says. "Now go run along, tell Near I said hello, if you happen to see him." L says. Mello rolls his eyes and hurries back over to Matt.

"Thanks." Mello pulls Matt down the hall.

"Give them a break?" Roger exclaims. "Do you know that's what they do 24/7?" Mello can hear Roger telling L. Matt watches L until he's out of sight.

"Alright I'm never doing that again." Matt says stopping as they walk in Mello's room.

"But it was worth it." Mello smiles. "I like L, he always gets me out of trouble. I haven't seen him in ages; I wonder how long he's staying now." Matt just rolls his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." Matt says but Mello can sense an edge to his voice. Matt's eyes also look darker than usual. Mello shrugs it off.

**Until Next Time.**


	3. Jealous

__

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Belongs to rightful owner.

_Warning: Slight Boy Love_

**Wicked: Wow I haven't updated in a while. A lot has happened right guys?**

**Mello: Compute crashed....all data lost. Had to save up for a new laptop. You suck.**

**Youji: But here it finally is yeah!**

* * *

Mello walks down the hall toward his hide away from the world, the library. He opens the door and steps in quietly and sees L to the far right searching through some books. Mello very quietly and swiftly shuts the door and tip toes over to L.

"Hello Mello." L's voice rings out before Mello reaches him.

"How'd you know?" Mello complains and takes a look at what he is reading.

"Researching some things for my investigation…" L mumbles trying to concentrate.

Mello nods and stands there for a while scanning the books. "When are you leaving again?" Mello asks quietly not wanting to annoy him.

"Tomorrow." Mello frowns. Of course when he shows up he only stays for a day or less. "This case is taking a long time, you should do some research in crimes if you're bored." He hands Mello a thick book all you want to know about crime investigations. "Who knows you might be interested in it."

Mello rolls his eyes secretly. Why on earth would he even care about this stuff? "Near seems to have taken an interest in it, I'm surprised you haven't you're always trying to out do him." L points out. Mello grips the book tighter. _So now Near has to show off for L?_ He can't help but think.

"Well I need to get back to work now…" L sighs and shuffles to another shelf.

The door cracks open and a head pops in. Mello doesn't hear it. "Will you say goodbye before you leave?" He asks L.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll tell you then." Mello says and carries the book, making his way out of the library. "Matt." Mello says surprised. Matt just stands there as Mello walks out. "Come on we have some studying to do." Mello instructs him. Matt lets the door shut quietly.

"What do you have to tell him tomorrow?" Matt questions not walking. He just stands there staring at the blond.

"It's not that important, now come on." Matt stands there stiffly and can't help the acid that burns the back of his throat as anger burns through him. Why is he feeling like this anyway? He's only known Mello a year and some months now so it shouldn't bother him. Mello always hides things but…he always tells Matt or so Matt had thought.

"Earth to Matt, have you heard a word I was saying?" Mello asks waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Matt asks.

"Ugh…god sometimes I wish you'd just listen to me for once. You always go off into your own world. Why can't you be more observant like L or Near? At least Near is listens to me when I talk, even if I can't stand the site of him." Mello complains. He hates repeating himself.

Matt jumps back. Did Mello just say that Near was better than him? "As I was saying---

"I don't give a fuck what you were saying." Matt says and walks away from Mello pissed off.

"What the hell? What's your problem?" Mello demands following him.

"You and your L crap. Why don't you just go talk to L or Near if you feel like I'm not listening to you."

"Matt you know I was just ---

"I don't care!" Matt snaps and runs off down the hall as far away from Mello as he can get. He'll show him. He doesn't need to be around Mello all the time anyway, he's capable of making other friends unlike the blond.

* * *

Mello stares at the book in front of him. _Crimes….this is so boring…_ Mello flips the page. How does L do this anyway? If it wasn't for L he wouldn't even care about this. He looks at the clock. It's dinner time. He wonders if Matt has cooled off yet. He still doesn't get why he go so angry anyway. Mello always acts like that.

He sighs and gets up closing the book. He smiles glad that he doesn't have to suffer through it right now. He walks to his door and then down to Matt's room. He knocks and no one answers. A girl walking past Mello stops.

"He left a while ago with someone else." She states and then continues walking.

_What? Who the hell would he be with?_ Mello storms off angry down the stairs and to the cafeteria. He scans the room for Matt and finally spots the goggles. He's seated next to…Near. _You've got to be kidding me!_ Mello yells in his head. Mello walks over to them trying to stay calm and not let his emotions get the best of him.

Matt doesn't even look up when Mello sits down across from him. "What the hell are you doing?" Mello demands trying to keep his voice calm. Near's eyes meet Mello's and it's like he's laughing at him. "What are you looking at?!" Mello yells at Near.

"What do you want Miheal?" Matt asks his voice blank. Did Matt just call him by his first real name? Mello's hands start shaking.

"W-w-what are you doing with him!" Mello screams his voice cracking and he stutters. He can feel his stomach doing flips making him sick. He clenches his fists tightly.

"Near is actually a nice person. Can I not have other friends? Besides…I have nothing to say to you anymore." Matt says. At that Mello keeps up and turns his back and walks out of the room like a robot. Matt stares after him confused at why he didn't lose his cool to that statement.

* * *

Mello walks up to his room silently. His anger has disappeared. He knew this was coming. It's why he refused to have friends in the first place. They always leave you in the end. Or else they just betray you. But what is this feeling in him now? It's…pain. An unbearable pain that makes Mello wants to break down and cry. He never cries.

The door clicks as Mello locks it and throws himself on the bed. Sleep. He needs to sleep to get everything off his mind, to just forget this ever happened. He closes his eyes tightly begging for sleep to overpower him.

In his dream Mello is lying down next to Matt talking to him about something. Matt laughs and smiles and Mello lets his fingers trace the shape of Matt's face. It doesn't seem to bother Matt and he reaches out and pulls Mello closer. So much closer than Mello could imagine. Then suddenly their lips meet.

Mello jerks up in bed hearing a knock on his door. _What the hell?! It was just a dream calm down Mello. But…do…am I…gay? No! It's not like that at all. He's just my friend._ Mello holds his head and a knock comes back on his door. He looks at the clock it's nine in the morning.

"Mello?" Mello gets up quickly and opens the door hoping to see Matt. L stands there. "Thought I'd say goodbye. I'm leaving now." L says and studies Mello. Mello just nods. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Mello looks at his feet. No, there's nothing to tell him now. It won't matter anyway.

"Mello?" L asks confused as tears roll down Mello's face. Mello jumps.

"Huh? Oh, no sorry. Bye L." Mello steps back and shuts the door. He slumps against the door and stares at the ceiling. He hears L's footsteps walk away. "It's too late now right?"

* * *

Matt wakes up and hurries to breakfast. Near is sitting in his spot and he walks to sit next to him. "L left today." Near states blankly. This is why Matt can't stand him. He shows no emotion. "Have you seen Mello?"

"No, why would I?" Matt asks and pulls out his game. Near shrugs and continues to eat. Matt looks up after a while and tries to spot the blond anywhere. He's not in here.

"So what's the fight about?" Near asks curious. Matt looks at him.

"It was…nothing…" Matt looks away from Near. "I hate how Mello was so happy when L came. I've never seen him that happy…I was jealous. Then he compared me to you…that just pissed me off." Matt says. "No offense." He adds quickly.

"That's all? You were jealous that Mello might like someone more than you?" Near asks.

"No!"

"I think you just want Mello to yourself right? You never can leave him alone. Every time I see you two you're chasing after him like a puppy. Plus the way you look at him…you love him." Near states. Matt slams his fist on the table.

"Go fuck yourself!" Matt yells and storms off.

"So…I was right." Near says and takes a bite of oatmeal.

* * *

**Wicked: Please R&R! I have more coming soon so don't worry. It won't take me so long I promise!**

**Mello: Lies!**

**Wicked: Am not!**

**Youji: Just ignore them and press that pretty button down there. It's a really cool button! Hey...I wonder if it'll lead me to Natsuo? -pushes-**

**Mello: What the hell is he doing?**

**Wicked: o.o I don't know...**

**Mello: But this is your head!!!**

**Wicked: Hehe... **


	4. Its Broke

_Wicked: Alright here's the next part. I hope it's okay…seems like it sucks to me._

_Mello: You just suck._

_Youji:_ **Disclaimer: Wicked does not own, belongs to rightful owner!**

**Warning: Boy x Boy love.**

* * *

Matt walks up the stairs. The nerve of that guy, Near, who does he think he is? Matt doesn't love Mello. Does he? He's just his friend that's all…nothing more right? But…he does want Mello to only have eyes for him. Is that love? Matt shakes his head. No, not at all.

Maybe he should apologize to Mello. Matt stops at Mello's door. No, he didn't do anything wrong, Mello was the one who started it he shouldn't have to say sorry. But…what if Mello really doesn't care? What if Mello never speaks to him again?

Matt raises his fist to knock on the door but stops and paces back and forth. What should he do? L's gone so, it shouldn't matter now. There's no one for Mello to obsess over anymore. Matt leans against the wall next to the door in defeat. What is he suppose to do? Mello probably hates him even more now since he spoke to him that way.

* * *

That's it. Mello is going to go up to Matt and tell him he's…sorry. But he never does that. Mello groans. "Why am I crying anyway?! It's just Matt!" he hits his fist on the floor and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Fine I'll do it!" Mello gets up and opens his door. Matt stumbles in and falls right against Mello.

Mello stands there his face heating up fast and then he pushes Matt back. "What the hell?" He demands. Matt stands up straight and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry…I just thought I'd stop by and…" Matt says he starts messing with the goggles around his neck.

"I'm sorry!" Mello shouts and then bites his lip refusing to make eye contact with Matt. He crosses his arms across his chest and looks at a crack in the ceiling. Matt's eyes widen and he looks at Mello studying him for a while.

"F-for what?" Matt half whispers.

"Y-you know…" Mello says and lightly punches Matt's arm. Matt smiles.

"Okay then." He continues to smile as Mello glares at him.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face." Mello says and reaches out his hand ready to slap him but instead he finds himself letting his fingers graze over Matt's cheek and down his neck. Matt closes his eyes not sure what's going on. All he knows is that he likes it. Mello drops his hand.

"So anyway…come here so I can show you some crime stuff I learned." Mello says walking over to his bed trying to ignore the urge to wrap his arms around Matt.

* * *

Mello hears an alarm going off and groans rubbing his eyes. He tries to move but finds himself trapped by someone's body attached to his side. He looks next to him and sees Matt curled up to his side his arms wrapped securely around Mello's small waist and arm.

What happened? They were looking at his book and fell asleep around two in the morning. Mello looks at Matt's sleeping face and then decides to cut the alarm off. It's really starting to annoy him.

The blond pulls Matt's arms off of him slowly trying not to wake him and trying to keep his face from turning red, from having Matt so close, all at the same time. Mello hurries over to his alarm and shuts it off looking at the time. It's seven in the morning. They have classes today. Mello looks back over at Matt still asleep on his bed.

Before he can stop himself he lays down wrapping his arms around Matt pulling him closer. "Mello…?" Matt mumbles and stirs. Matt's eyes barely open and he looks up at Mello. Matt studies Mello's face as it goes from white to red in an instant. Matt sighs and scoots closer to Mello closing his eyes, letting his arm wrap back around Mello's waist.

Mello stays still until he's sure Matt is sound asleep again and pulls the blankets on them. He rests his chin on top of Matt's head. He lets his fingers graze across Matt's back and neck. His hair smells good. Matt's scent. Mello lets his face bury in his hair and falls back to sleep.

* * *

"Mello?" a knock on the door makes the blond and red haired boys jump. They both jerk away from each other fast just as the door opens. They act as if they were caught doing something they shouldn't have been doing.

"It's two in the afternoon. You both skipped class." Roger states.

"Sorry….I uh…wasn't feeling great." Mello says.

"Yeah…I stayed with him to make sure he was okay." Matt doesn't miss a beat. Roger looks them up and down.

"Well I expect you two to get out and move around before dinner. It's not good to stay in a room all day." Roger says then leaves. Mello hurries to his closet grabbing a change of clothes and walks in the bathroom shutting the door.

"Um…Mello..? I'm…going to go to my room now…" Matt says through the door.

"Whatever." Mello's voice is muffled by the door. He slips his tight pants and shirt on.

"Okay…" Matt still stands at the door hesitating for some reason. What's going on? Why won't his feet move? _You love him._ Near's words flow through him like a poison. He puts his head down in defeat not understanding these weird feelings.

Mello opens the door. "I thought you were leaving." He states looking at Matt.

"Mello…do you love me?" Matt asks so quiet that Mello can barely hear him. Mello stares at Matt blankly. Matt's hands start to shake and he balls them in fists to stop them, he looks at his shoes.

"Of course I do. You're my friend." Mello says after a few minutes. Matt looks up making eye contact and nods. "Why do you ask anyway?" Matt shrugs.

"I'm going to go…see you later." Matt leaves closing the door silently behind him.

Mello stares at the door. "That was weird…" Mello mumbles and walks over to his desk looking at his homework. He missed a test in history today. This means he'll have to stay after to make it up tomorrow. "Damn…"

Love Matt? Mello's never really thought about it. It never really registered in his head at all. They've always just been close. But yes Mello loved Matt. How much though? Mello looks at a Gameboy sitting on the floor. He picks it up.

"I think…I love him to much…more than I should." Mello says aloud.

"Who?" a voice says from behind him. He jumps and turns around ready to fight whoever walked in his room without knocking. It's Near.

"What the hell do you want? Why'd you walk in my room?" Mello demands clutching the Gameboy tighter.

"Roger sent me to make sure you and Matt are coming down." Near says. "Also if you aren't feeling well you should go to the infirmary." Near states and twirls a lock of hair around his finger.

"Alright get out then." Mello says.

"What? Still can't control your emotions Mello?" Near grins. Mello's eyes narrow. "He loves you to you know." Near says turning and walking out the door. "I guess you're too blind to notice though." Mello throws the Gameboy just as Near shuts the door. It hits the door with a loud crack.

"Shit!" Mello says and hurries over to see what damage he did to it. The screen is cracked. "Ugh!" He hits his head on the door and stands up stuffing it in his pocket. He walks to his closet and pulls out a safe with money in it. He counts out what he's collected over the years. "Just enough…" He hurries out of his room and down the hall.

"Roger!" Mello says running in his office.

"What is it?" Roger sighs.

"I need to go to the store. It's very important." Roger studies Mello for a few minutes.

"What is it?" Mello pulls out the broken Gameboy.

"I have money for a new one and I need to go buy it quick. I didn't mean to break it…I just…I'm fourteen so I should be fine." Mello says. Roger thinks about it and then sighs.

"Fine. Be back before dinner got it?"

"Thanks!" Mello says and hurries out the door. He stops back by his room and slips his shoes on and pockets the money. He checks outside his door before he takes off out of Whammy's House.

* * *

Matt knocks on Mello's door. No answer. He opens it. "Nope…not here either." Matt has spent the last thirty minutes looking everywhere he can think of to find Mello. Even the kitchen closets that hold chocolate.

Matt glances at a clock. It's almost dinner and he can't find Mello anywhere and plus his Gameboy is missing. He sighs and walks down stairs. He sees Near playing with a puzzle and makes his way over to him.

"Near…have you seen Mello?" Matt grumbles. Near looks up at him shaking his head.

"I saw him a while ago. I think he went somewhere."

"Went somewhere?" Matt asks confused. Mello never goes anywhere. Where would he go in this cold weather anyway? Matt walks to a window and stares out at the road.

Dinner comes around and Matt walks to eat by himself. He grabs a tray and sits down near the back facing a wall. He lets his eyes count the bricks as he moves around his food not really hungry.

It almost feels like Mello's just avoiding him again. He looks around the room to make sure Mello isn't somewhere in here. "Nope…" He turns back and closes his eyes. It was nice sleeping next to Mello. It makes him blush when he thinks about it.

"You okay? Your face is all red." A familiar voice says. Matt's eyes open and Mello is staring at him upside down just a couple inches from his face.

"Mello!" Matt says in shock. Mello grins and sits down next to him taking a bite of potatoes off of Matt's tray. He pulls out a package from behind his back.

"Here." Mello tosses it to him and takes another bite of food. Matt catches it and opens it slowly a little confused. Once he gets the wrapper off and sees a brand new Gameboy, a new edition one to, he grabs Mello hugging him tightly.

"Um…so I sort of broke your other one…" Mello says and hands him his old one as well.

Matt smiles a little. Mello bought him a new one because he broke his other one. But how? "Say…how did you break it anyway? Thanks by the way." Mello says opening the Gameboy and cutting it on sliding a game in it.

"Near said something to me and I chucked it. It was in my hand at the time. It hit a wall." Mello says. Matt nods.

Mello watches as Matt plays his game ignoring the food. He rolls his eyes smiling. "Well…let's go upstairs. I'm not that hungry." Mello says. Matt just nods staring at his game intently. Mello dumps the tray off and they head upstairs.

Mello walks in Matt's room. "Wait, why are we in here?" Matt asks looking up from his game.

"I never come in here." Mello states and looks around at the mess you call a room. He walks around and looks at a Playstation in the corner and games everywhere with clothes thrown around.

Matt sits on his bed and watches a Mello walks around looking through his things. "What's this?" Mello asks opening a notebook.

"That's my English notebook." Matt says.

"It doesn't look like it…" Mello says flipping through it. "It has pictures and writing."

"That is what English is about, writing and all." Matt says.

Mello rolls his eyes. "But…here it says, "I can't stop thinking about what---Matt suddenly grabs the notebook and scans over it away from Mello. He flips the page. It's something he wrote in class about Mello. His face turns red.

"What is this doing in there?" he mumbles and keeps flipping more pages scanning over it.

"Let me see." Mello says trying to grab it. "I saw my name."

Matt pulls away from Mello keeping it out of his reach. "Hey!" Mello says. He tackles Matt to the bed as Matt tries to hold it out of reach.

"Please no Mello!" Matt begs trying to keep it away from Mello. He grabs Mello's wrists flinging the book in the corner of the room. Mello looks at where it landed and tries to get up. "No!" Matt pulls Mello back down and then rolls over pinning Mello under him.

"Let me up!" Mello demands trying to fight Matt off.

"Promise you won't read it." Matt demands. Mello's never seen this side of Matt before. It's…different. Mello only nods and lets his eyes linger where they shouldn't. Matt starts to get up but Mello grabs Matt's goggles and pulls him close to Mello's face.

Matt can feel Mello's breath blow across his cheek. Mello kisses Matt right on the lips. Matt doesn't move to shocked. His lips part and Mello's tongue slips in exploring. Matt closes his eyes kissing Mello back.

Mello sighs and once he realizes what he's doing he pushes Matt off abruptly. "Sorry." Mello says and stands up quickly keeping his red face hidden behind his hair. "It's…um…getting late. See you tomorrow morning." Mello says.

"O-okay." Matt stammers. Mello nods and walks out shutting the door.

"Night." Mello says through the door and hurries down to his room. What was that all about? Mello shakes his head and walks in his room.

* * *

_Mello: …_

_Wicked: Haha Mello's speechless! Alright so…please review and tell me what you think._

_Should I change the rating? I think it's okay as T…I hope. I'm bad at judgement._


	5. What about him?

**Disclaimer: Wicked does not own Death Note or its characters.**

It's been two weeks since the kissing scene happened with Matt. Mello tries to pay attention in class but he can't stop staring at the back of Matt's head. He can see Matt playing his video game in his lap and ignoring the teacher. The day after the incident had happened neither Mello nor Matt spoke of it again. It's almost like it never happened.

_Was it a dream?_ Mello wonders. He shakes his head; it couldn't have been a dream, he doesn't want it to be. _What did Matt think of it anyway?_ Ever since that day, Mello has been dying to kiss Matt again. _Maybe…I should just ask him about it?_

"Matt! Hand the game over." The teacher stands in front of his desk, her arm outstretched.

"I'll put it up…" Matt sighs slipping it in his pocket.

"Give it to me or get detention." She directs. Mello watches as Matt pulls out the broken one and hands it over. She takes it and walks back up to the classroom. Mello stifles back a laugh and Matt glances at him over his shoulder smiling.

The bell rings and they both stand up. Classes are over for the weekend. "Want to head to the library? I need to get started my on paper." Mello says collecting his things and taking a bite of his chocolate bar. He has been eating them like crazy for the past two weeks.

"Sure." Matt says and follows Mello out the door.

In the library, Mello sets his stuff up in his usual spot, lying on his stomach, while Matt looks around at the book shelves. He skips back over to Mello once he sees that Mello has started working. He sits down next to Mello reading over his shoulder.

"What paper is it?" Matt asks. Mello rolls his eyes.

"Have you forgotten what writing is all about? English."

"Oh…yeah…" Matt says and his face heats up a little remembering what happened after he said that to Mello. "Say…that…" Matt stops short as Mello looks up at him. His ice blue eyes boring into his brown.

"Hm?" Mello asks dying for Matt to bring the topic up. Mello's eyes demand and desire at the same time.

"Uh…well…never mind." Matt says and pulls out his game boy. He can't look at Mello now with him staring at him like that. Mello keeps staring at Matt a frown on his face.

"Come on what?" Mello says and lightly smacks Matt's arm. Matt just shakes his head trying to ignore Mello. Mello covers the screen of the Gameboy with his hand and moves so his face is in Matt's view site forcing Matt to have no choice but to look at him.

Matt tries to move away but Mello grabs his wrists. "Matt…" Mello says darkly.

"It's nothing Mello." Matt says keeping his face as calm as possible. Mello lets out an exaggerated sigh and rests his chin on Matt's knee. Matt reaches out and messes with Mello's hair.

"You're starting to look more like a girl Mello." Matt jokes looking at how long his hair has grown. Mello just grunts. "What? There's something your thinking." Matt says.

"You're one to talk." Mello sits up facing Matt directly.

Matt's face reddens. "It's just…what happened…two weeks ago…" Matt mumbles looking at Mello's hand that is still resting on his knee.

"What happened?" Mello asks and touches Matt's hand letting his finger trace a vein that's visible.

"You know…" Matt moves his hand and rubs the back of his neck and then clasps them together making eye contact with Mello now.

"What do you think about it?" Mello asks.

"That's what I was wondering…what you…thought."

Mello doesn't say anything for a few minutes and then shrugs. "I…I dunno…I mean…I…liked it…" Mello's face flushes red.

They both stare at each other and then at the same time they move closer and their lips brush against each other gently. Matt grabs the back of Mello's head and pulls him closer. Mello's hands rest on Matt's shoulders as he shoves his tongue in Matt's mouth feeling everything he possibly can.

Matt's fingers lace in Mello's golden blond hair and when they pull away he doesn't let his hands drop wanting it to last longer. Mello's cheeks are flushed and his breathing is a little heavy. A finger runs across Matt's lip as Mello wipes it.

* * *

"Their complete idiots…" The white hair boy sighs as he searches for a book. He just witnessed a scene he could do without. _Where is that book?_ He wonders and then walks over to a computer typing it in. Mello has it checked out. _Of course…he got to it first…_

Near stands up and decides it's about time to interrupt their little scene being displayed to the world. He walks over to them quietly. "Why don't you just go in the hallway? Then the whole world can see you." Near states stopping a few feet away from them.

Near laughs lightly as Matt and Mello jerk away from each other quickly both their faces flushed. Near stares at Mello. _Why do you have to hate me so much?_ He thinks to himself studying the small blond.

"What the hell do you want?" Mello demands.

"You have the crime book I need." Near says lightly.

"Well to bad then." Mello says and blows him off going back to writing his paper.

It frustrates Near that he can't understand why Mello hates him so much. Near doesn't remember ever doing anything except beating him, but why hate him so much? There has to be a bigger reason. "Mello why do you hate me?" He has to know.

Mello doesn't say anything at first and Matt looks at Near trying to figure out what he has planned. "You're a cocky, annoying bastard. Who wouldn't?" Mello says lightly taking a bite of chocolate after unwrapping it.

"If you happened to beat me would you really hate me? If you never lost to me?" Near asks. _What is this feeling of….of what? Sadness? Why do I even care?_

"Yes. Look, I don't feel like listening to you complain, go bother someone who cares." Mello states and looks up at Near. Matt suddenly stands up. He grabs Near's hand and pulls him away. "What the hell Matt?" Mello calls balling up his paper, anger is starting to boil inside of him.

"I need to ask him something." Matt says and walks out of the library. Mello stands up and throws a book across the room. "Fucking prick!"

* * *

"Look, I know we don't have much time, Mello is probably freaking out." Matt says. "But…why do you care so much?" Near looks at him.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Near come on, I want to know why you always get him going, what does it accomplish to you?" Matt asks impatient.

The door opens and a very angry Mello stands there. "What the hell Matt?" Mello demands stomping his foot. Why is he so angry? Is he scared Matt will run off with Near or something?

"Chill out." Near states blankly. Mello bawls his fist up. "That's right hit me." Near is purposely taunting him now. Matt looks at them not sure what to do.

_I don't get why Mello reacts this way so much with Near. It's so confusing. Is there something he's hiding? Why can't I make Mello act all crazy over me? _Matt thinks to himself.

"Break it up!" Roger says spotting them. Mello looks up letting his hand rest by his side. Roger makes his way over to them.

"Sorry Roger, we were just…talking." Near says and walks away. Mello marches in the library grabbing his things. Matt watches as he storms around and then hurries to the stairs. Matt has no choice but to follow.

* * *

It's been a good month since all of that stuff with Near. Matt's glad they both kept their distance from each other. Although he still has a lot of questions that he wants to ask Near. It just doesn't add up.

Mello sighs curling up to Matt's side. It's three in the morning and Matt can't seem to fall asleep. "Hey…Mello?" Matt whispers. Mello just groans. "Mello…?"

In response Mello just lets his lips run across Matt's neck pulling him closer drifting back off to sleep. Not that he was really awake to begin with. Matt sighs. "About…Near." Matt starts. Mello suddenly jerks away as if Matt had burned him.

"What about him?" Mello demands.

"Why…why are you like that with him? I've asked you before I know but…I just don't get it…did you like him before I came?" Mello cracks up at that.

"Hell no. I never liked that kid. I just…there's something about him I hate. I can't explain it." Mello says. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"But…about the successor of L—

"I don't want to talk about it." Mello says knowing where this is going. Matt seems determined that Mello is going to leave him behind.

"But—

"Matt…it's three in the morning." Mello kisses him gently. "Sleep…" Mello says his voice muffled by Matt.

Matt can't erase it from his mind though. What if Mello decides to just leave one day…what if he leaves without saying good bye? Matt can't stand that thought. And what if there is something more to Near that Matt doesn't see?


	6. Morning

**A/N: Okay I feel sooo bad for not updating like I should. But I can't keep up with this and dealing with my senior project in school so it's taking a while. I'm sorry! So um this is a really short chapter so it's more like part one of a chapter. But I already had this typed up and I hope this weekend I'll be able to type up the rest. So please stay with me if you will! Tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Matt get up!" Mello shakes the boy quickly.

"Huh? What?" Matt mumbles rubbing his eyes.

"Today's the day Matt! Get up!" Mello is bouncing on his feet like a little toddler filled with excitement.

"Day of what?" Matt sits up.

"The field trip to the science museum! Remember? We have to write a report on it for class to." Matt stares at the blond's grinning face.

"And what time do we leave?" Matt questions.

"Around eleven."

"What times is it now?"

"Six." Mello smiles happily. Matt's face is priceless. His eyes are wide as he just stares at Mello with a look of a crazed killer. "What?"

"You idiot." Matt groans and lays back down covering his head with the blankets.

"Matt! Come on and get up!" Mello tugs on the blanket.

"No, it's not even close to the time we leave!" Matt's voice is muffled by the blankets.

"Matt get up!" Mello says determined. He's slowly getting irritated. "Fine." He huffs and sits on the edge of the bed crossing his arms stubbornly. His blue eyes scan the messy room looking for that gameboy Matt is always playing.

"Heh..." he smirks and reaches out to grab the gameboy off the dresser. His fingers are inches from it when he is suddenly jerked backwards and pulled under the covers.

"Matt leggo!" Mello says kicking his feet wildly. "Matt!" He tires to escape from Matt's grasp but Matt pins him down under him.

"Wow Mello you sure are weak." Matt smirks.

"Am not! I let you!" Mello defends himself and then his face heats up realizing what he said. Matt just laughs.

"So you wanted to be under me Mello?" Mello's face turns even redder if that's even possible. Matt smirks and lays down curling up to Mello closing his eyes.

"H-hey!" Mello punches him lightly.

"What do I have to do to make you shut up?" Matt mumbles letting his hand trace Mello's neck. Mello shivers and Matt lets a grin appear on his face as he closes his eyes falling back asleep.

* * *

**Ugh was that to OOC? I think so...but I promise next update will either be this weekend or next wednesday! Promise!**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Wicked: Alright just like I promised I updated this weekend! Yeah! Sorry if it's short...I never can tell. But hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next weekend, I've already started working on it! w00t! lol So anyway I hope you enjoy! Oh! I also found a mentor for my senior project, good thing that stress is off of my back. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor it's characters.**

* * *

"Mello!" Roger yells growing angry.

Mello had got up at nine, Matt still refused to get up, and came downstairs out of boredom. It just so happened that Near was down here as well and well we all know how that turned out.

Near had just asked a question to Mello about Matt. For some odd reason it ticked Mello off. Maybe because Matt still wasn't able to get those thoughts of him and Near out of his head. It was very annoying.

All Mello had done was told him to just shut up and kicked his puzzle pieces everywhere. Near got angry for once and started to throw them at Mello. So Mello being Mello decided to grab Near by the shirt and sock him in the gut. He was so close to punch him in the face but for some reason just couldn't do that for some odd reason.

Just at that moment Roger walked in. "I just don't understand you two! Now both of you are in charge up cleaning up all of the games and stacking them in the closet before your field trip today."

"But Roger--

"No buts Mello! Get to work now! Near you to."

Mello glares at Near. How did Near get dragged into this mess as well? Mello would have rather done it by himself. Mello glances over at Near as he is picking up all of the puzzle pieces and putting them in a box.

Mello sighs and starts stacking up boxes to carry over to the closet. He picks them up and walks to the closet. It's one of those walk in closets. Mello reaches up carefully sliding them on the shelf. He hears something fall behind him and he jumps.

"What the--

Mello loses his grip on the boxes and they fall down on him as he falls backwards. "What's going on?" Near asks walking to the closet and trips over a box falling forward into the closet. He quickly grabs the door handle to try and stop him but it winds up shutting them both in the closet.

"Oww...get off of me!" Mello growls in the darkness of the closet. He shoves the game boards off and feels Near and kicks him as well.

"Hey Mello watch it, that hurt!" Near complains. Near slowly gets up and reaches for the door handle. "Huh?" he asks not feeling it. Only a door, smooth wood.

"What are you waiting for open the stupid door! I can't see anything!" Mello groans. Near is silent thinking. "Hello?! Nate Rivers? Earth to Nate!" Mello hopes he takes it as an insult.

"Mello we're stuck. There's not handle on the door." Near states bluntly and turns around to face Mello in the dark.

"You're lying." Mello pushes Near out of the way and feels the door for himself. "Great! Just great!" Mello starts to kick the door. "Hey! Someone let me out!" he shouts through it. Near just slumps on the ground.

"No one else was in here Mello...it was just us." Mello turns in the dark to Near's outline glaring. He crosses his arms and sits against the door keeping his distance from Near.

A piercing silence follows. Neither says one word to each other and they don't know how much time has passed.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Mello mumbles.

"Breakfast. Or else their getting ready for the field trip." Near states.

"Shut up. It's your fault we're in here in the first place."

"You're the one that kicked my game for the I don't millionth time?"

"If you weren't so annoying and a brat maybe I wouldn't have."

"All I did was ask a stupid question!" Near can feel his temper rising. This is unusual for him. He doesn't really understand what's wrong with himself.

_Why am I reacting this way? No...why is he acting this way? Why can't he just stop and listen to me for once! Just this once! Wait...we're alone now. He has no choice but to listen._

Near turns to face Mello. "Mello I have something to say."

"I don't want to hear it." Mello mumbles.

"You've always been so distant...ever before _he_ got here."

"Matt? Don't tell me you're bringing him up again!"

"Just listen." Near slaps his hand over Mello's mouth. Mello's eyes widen. Near never usually is so assertive.

"I was just wondering...what's wrong with me? Used to before Matt ever got here you would sometimes deal with me...play with me sometimes. At least when we were younger. We were best friends. But ever since a year before he arrived you started to distance yourself from me and now you keep saying you hate me. What did I do?" Near asks the last part very quietly.

Mello just looks at Near in the dark thinking what exactly he should say. "L-let's just try and get out of here." Mello mumbles standing up. Near grabs his wrist.

"Mello." Mello stares at Near and his hand slowly reaches out to brush his hair out of his face. Near jumps as Mello's fingertips brush against his forehead.

"It's...just that..." Their eyes lock onto each other. "I got sick of you being better than me. You always won. You one L over and you're grades are always a point higher. I hate it."

"But even if I didn't get higher grades you'd still hate me...you said so..."

Mello frowns. "I just hate you okay?!" his sudden outburst shocks Near making him shrink away. "You're just some albino freak that needs to just leave me alone! Just go make other friends! Oh sorry I forgot, you can't! You're to much of a smart-ass to everyone!"

Near lets his eyes fall to the floor. "Plus you're the one that always gets me started anyway, you always have to say something."

"You're the one with temper issues." Near whispers.

"See?! That's what I'm talking about!"

"I can't help who I am! You used to didn't mind...have you...have you even told Matt that we used to be friends?" Mello is silent and he doesn't say a word. "So...you've lied to him. If you really liked Matt why would you lie?"

"So he'll stop worrying. I hate it when he worries."

Near feels something wet on his face and he raises his hand to feel. Tears. _I'm crying?_

"God...you're...you're such a baby Near." Mello says quietly. He lets his fingers move Near's hair again. _Why am I being so nice to him? I kinda feel bad...seeing him cry...it's my fault...really these things always are my fault._

"Mello...?" Near chokes out looking up. Mello just stands there waiting. "I...I..." Near shakes his head and then suddenly wraps his arms around Mello hugging him tightly. Mello wasn't expecting that and falls back against the wall slumping down some with Near still clutching onto him tightly.

"N-Near! What are you--

Mello is cut off just as Near catches his lips with his own and kisses Mello. Mello's eyes widen and he stands stock still not sure what's really happening.

Near finally pulls away gasping for breath, Mello is breathing heavily to. They both stand there both staring at each other and finally Mello steps forward.

"Near what the hell?" he asks hoarse.

Near just looks at Mello with that expression Mello can't stand. The one that just says 'what? To much for you to handle?' Mello's eyebrows bunch together and slams Near against the oppposite wall both of them tripping over the game boxes and they both slide down to the floor, Mello's face is inches away from Near's.

The corner of Near's lip curls up a little as if to say, 'got you'. Mello grabs Near's jaw and forces him into another kiss. Near of course lets him and wraps his arms around Mello's waist. Mello's hand grips Near's white clothes making a ruffling sound as they move.

_Why am I doing this? I love Matt! Not Near, Matt! Matt...why...i'm so sorry...Matt._

"Mello? Near?" Roger's voice echo's in the room. "Where did they go?" He walks over to the closet opening the door.

Mello quickly jerks away from Near and stands up turning to face Roger. "Their you two are. What are you doing in here?"

"We got locked in and no one would let us out!" Mello crosses his arms. Roger just stares at them.

"Well...you both need to go change and get ready to load the bus. We're leaving in thirty minutes." Roger states.

"Yes sir." Near says. Mello jumps a little at his voice and sadness overwhelms him. He quickly takes off out of the closet and out of the room hurrying to his bedroom.

Near's black eyes watch as Mello disappears out of the door. He can still feel where Mello had kissed him back. "You were also to stupid to notice that I liked you to." Near says to himself and he makes his way up to his room.

* * *

**So I feel like I made Near a little to...yeah...but he is just a kid still. I tried to keep that attitude of his, which was hard cause I took into consideration that he is still young and upset. Sorry for all the Near/Mello haters out there. I'm with you on that. I hate that couple but it plays in my story so...in order for it to progress how I want it, it's gotta happen. -shoots self in the head-**

**So please Review I want to know what you think please?**


	8. Field Trip

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters.

**Please enjoy! Short little chapter I know....**

* * *

A knock on Mello's door makes him jump. "Mello?" he hears Matt's voice from outside the door. Mello throws on a new shirt and answers the door.

"Where have you been? We have to hurry and get to the buses. I thought you were dying to go." Matt says leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry…I had to clean up the game room. You ready then?"

"Huh? What'd you do this time?"

"Come on lets get on the bus before all the good seats are taken!" Mello pulls Matt out of the door and drags him down the stairs quickly.

They reach the buses quickly and Mello grabs a window seat in the middle. Lots of kids are already on. Matt sits down beside him clicking on his gameboy.

"Can I sit here?" Mello freezes when he hears that voice and looks down at his feet.

"Sure…" Near slides in the seat behind Mello and Matt.

"Hey Near." Matt says looking at him now.

"Hello Matt….Mello." Mello bawls his fist up and doesn't move.

"Mello you okay?" Matt pokes his shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" Mello suddenly yells. He gets up and climbs over Matt and hurries to the back of the bus.

"What'd I do…?" Matt asks quietly watching Mello make his way to the back and sitting down facing away from him completely. Near stares at Matt and just shrugs. The bus moves forward and Matt falls against the seat.

"You should sit forward…mind if I join you?" a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes asks.

Matt just nods and scoots over letting her sit down next to him. "I'm Stephanie….what's your name?"

"Matt…"

"So…you excited about the museum?"

"No…not really."

"Oh…well…" she tugs on her hair. "What game are you playing then?"

"Sword of Mana…"

"Do you play them a lot?"

Matt just nods. "You're a quiet person…I like video games." Still Matt doesn't really speak.

"You hang around Mello a lot don't you? I've seen you two together a lot. So what happened? You two have a fight?"

"I don't know…I really don't feel like talking."

Stephanie nods. "Sorry…"

Matt just nods and continues with his game the whole ride there while Mello stares out of the window in the back watching the trees blur as they drive past them.

"Alright so you need to partner up. Don't forget to take notes on your written assignment part and when we get back you will have to type up a five page paper with your partner for a project grade. Now we'll assign you partners." Their teacher tells the kids.

Mello sits on the curb waiting for whoever his partner may be. "Near you're with Mello."

"What?! I have to be with him?" Mello hops up and glares at Near.

"No arguing Mello. Unless you want detention when we get back. You can take a zero on this as well."

Mello narrows his eyes crossing his arms across his chest. He looks over to where Matt is partnered up with some girl that he rode on the bus with. Matt is talking to her.

"Alright meet back here for lunch. Be careful and stay together."

"I hope they'll be okay…" Matt mumbles.

"You mean Mello and Near? You know…they used to be best friends but a year before you came they just stopped. Who knows what happened…but they were always around each other like you and Mello are now." Stephanie says.

Matt looks at her confused. "But…they act like they hate each other…" _Mello told me he's always hated Near…did he lie?_

"I guess…it was probably after that fight they had…I'm not really sure what happened though. Mello just flipped out on Near and Near was in tears the whole time." Matt watches as Near and Matt walk away to start on their assignment.

_Has Mello been lying to me this whole time? Was everything he said…a lie?_

* * *

"So Mello what are you mad about now?" Near asks looking at a display about computer technologies. They assignment is to talk about the history of it and what new products are coming out now.

Mello ignores him and studies part of the exhibit. "You know if you don't talk to me we'll never get this done." Near points out.

"I know! Just…" Mello sits down on a bench.

"Look Mello there's no reason to take out your frustration on Matt."

"Why are you defending him anyway? Just shut up."

"You've been lying to him a lot. You're hiding a lot from him. Don't you--

Mello grabs Near by the shirt and raises his fist. "Just. Shut. Up!" Mello lets his fist hit Near is the side. Near winces in pain and when Mello lets him go he collapses on the bench holding his side in pain.

Mello just stares at him as he holds back tears and bites his lip. "Just…do the stupid paper yourself!" Near yells and gets up and runs off out of the room. Some people look over at Mello and look at Near running away.

"What happened?" he hears someone whisper. Mello glares at them and walks out of the room in the same direction as Near.

"Near?" he calls walking down the hallway. "Look…lets just do this stupid report okay?" he sees Near sitting down against the wall outside of the Planetarium door.

"Why can't you just do it yourself? Oh I forgot….you suck at these things." Near says angry. Near never gets angry. This is strange and Mello just stares at him.

"Look I won't hit you again. Let's just get this done…okay?"

"Do it yourself. Aren't you smart? You can do it. I thought you wanted to be better than me. Here's your great chance. Prove to everyone that Mello is better than Near and he will be L's successor."

"I get it okay? Come on already lets just---

"Not until you say your sorry!" Near glares at Mello. His black eyes piercing.

_Say sorry? Is he kidding?! I never say sorry…the only person I'll apologize to is Matt….why couldn't I have gotten partnered up with Matt anyway? I can't stand being around Near…especially after what happened…_

"What's wrong? Mello doesn't know how to say sorry?" Near grins now.

"Why the hell would I say sorry to a brat like you?!" Mello's temper is slowly rising now. "Just stop your smart ass remarks! You're really pissing me off!"

"Careful Mello you don't want someone to hear you." Near rolls his eyes. "I'll go with you but you can do the project yourself. I refuse to help you until you apologize. I've heard you do it before. You've said sorry to Matt haven't you?"

"Your names not Matt now is it?" Mello growls.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to cut it right there heh...more will come soon! I just wanted to get this up already lol but um...hmm...I don't think this was to hot. Not my best at all but I promise next chapter will be better yep. Thank you all for the review and alerts! I hope you do enjoy this! Thanks again!**


	9. Goodbye L

Okay so this took a while to get up and plus is really short. Sorry. Actually i'm not cause this fic really is short actually it's almost over lol but um...so yeah enjoy this short part! **DISCLAIMER: I do not own death note or its characters**

* * *

Mello wishes the rest of the day would just hurry up and end already. Being stuck with Near all day is not something to be joyful about. He hasn't seen Matt since they arrived here. He's relived when they all have to reload the bus and head back to the Whammy House. He sits in the back alone taking up the whole back seat glaring at anyone who decides to come near him. He notes that Matt doesn't even glance at him the whole way back.

Matt hurries off the bus as soon as they arrive at the school. He waves to his partner and hurries up to his room praying he doesn't get stopped by Mello. After hearing all of this "rumors" from that girl, he's not to sure that he wants to speak to Mello right now, let alone see him.

Mello just stares after Matt as he hurries off to his room and shrugs it away. He can make up with Matt later, it's just been a horrid day for him plus he needs to figure out what that girl told Matt anyway.

"Your Stephanie right?" Mello questions.

"Yes." she just nods curtly.

_I can't believe him! They used to be friends, best friends even before I got here! Why didn't he just tell me? Now he just says he hates Near. Has he just been lying this whole time? Stephannie told me that Mello and Near were just like how we are now. Does that mean....he kissed him? _Matt covers his mouth and closes his eyes shutting his door. _Why did you lie to me?_

"I'm telling you the truth, all I did was tell him how you and Near used to be friends. If you'll excuse me I need to go Mello." she rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Great...so now Matt knows I was friends with Near. I didn't want him to know...." Mello sighs.

"Why not?" Mello jumps hearing someone behind him. It's Near.

"You of all people should know why Near." Mello half yells.

"Because you liked me?" Near asks hopeful.

"Just shut the hell--

"Mello, Near. I would like to speak to you both. Something...important has came up." Roger says walking up to them.

_Great now what? What could be more important then fixing things with Matt? He knows I've been lying now..._ Mello thinks to himself as he follows Roger in his office.

He tunes out most of what Roger is explaining until the key words reach his hearing.

"L is dead."

Okay that is just impossible. It cannot be happening. Not at all. It's a lie! Mello just stands there in pure shock his mouth open. Near sits there unmoving a puzzle piece lingering in his hand.

"Mello...why are you lying to me? I don't understand...." Matt sighs closing his eyes as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry if the changing in scenes are a little confusing. Also Mello does have a reason for telling Matt that he hates Near, it will be revealed next chapter!

The next chap will be the last or second to last. This chapter really does suck and it may not make sense so just ask me a question if your confused. But I think

it will end in the next chapter. This story anyway. So I hope you've enjoyed the ride since one more chapter and its over! Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts!

One more to go and I hope to have it posted in at least by the end of this or next week. I've been working on a paper that's holding me away from this and so is Akuroku lol

Wow I didn't realize how short this is. Oh well at least its something!


	10. The End

Wicked: Alright I couldn't wait...it all came to me so I said screw my paper that's do in about seven hours from now and I still have to sleep. I lied here's the end! xD

Mello: Finally your finished! Thank god! but....why did you do this to me? I feel like a bad person.

Wicked: You are a bad person....just kidding! I love you! -glomps-

Youji: **WARNING: this is a sad chapter with little boy love **

**Disclaimer: Wicked does not own Death Note or its characters only this setting she through them in**

Wicked: Well thank you Youji =]

Youji: You were to slow

Axel: hurry up and get on with the show.

Wicked: WTF o.o where'd you come from?

Mello: Enjoy...

* * *

Mello walks to his room in silence. He doesn't even remember how he had reacted to L's death. All he can remember is screaming that he's leaving, he's old enough anyway. Near looked at him, surprise all over his face.

Now the questions that was boiling inside of him. Why was he lying to Matt? _Why am I?_ He shakes his head. A knock on the door startles him and he opens it. Matt stands there.

"Mello what's going on? I know you were friends with Near so why are you saying you hate him?" Matt demands. Mello is taken aback, before he could even think of why himself he's confronted. So fast to. Everything really is moving to fast for Mello. First Near and then L dying...now Matt is hear demanding to know what the hell is going on.

Mello's not even sure himself anymore. "Matt....I...I loved you. But before I even met you, I was in love with Near. I was scared so I threw him aside." the words spill from Mello's mouth before his head even registers them. Matt just stands there unsure of what to say.

"Aren't you going to say something? Demand to know who I love more?" Mello asks.

"Mello....you do realize how strong the word love is right? I...I don't think you understand it though." Matt tell him. "No, you don't understand it until you've had your heart ripped to shreds. You never will understand it until that point and time." Matt says raises his chin up. Mello can see tears forming in his eyes and wants to wipe them away but as soon as his hand moves up to do just that Matt backs away a little.

"Mello...I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to be sad. Follow your own heart, do what it tells you. You're only hurting others but doing what your doing now." Mello has never heard Matt speak like this before. With so much knowledge on the subject at least.

"But what if I don't know?" Mello asks.

"Then you don't and should sit back and relax until you do. Until you understand what you need to do for everything to actually work out." Mello and Matt stare at each other for a long time.

"Mello you're fifteen now...right?" Mello just listens to him speak. "Then why don't you leave? Go have your own life and find your own path. They path that was meant for you? Not that stupid path this house has painted for you or more so molded you to. Do what you want to do, be who you want, and love who you want. That's really the only thing you can do right now."

"But...what about you Matt?" Matt just laughs at Mello.

"Mello I know exactly what I want to do with my life and where I want to go. The only way I can get there is to keep doing what I'm doing right now." Matt smiles at him.

"So what about us?" Mello asks.

Matt frowns. "I'm sorry but...it's over...."

Silence fills the hallway along with the room they stand in. Finally someone speaks up. It's Matt. "I need to go work on that paper with Stephannie. I want a good grade for once, you know how easily I get side tracked in class."

"Y-yeah..." Mello nods and Matt turns his back on him for once and walks away. The only thing Matt doesn't realize is that this is the last time he'll see Mello, at least in this house.

**

Mello makes sure he has everything he needs packed up in a bag. _"Find your own path" _The words echo throughout his head at what Matt told him. Do what his heart is telling him. Right now, Mello's heart is telling him to run. Run as far away as he can, away from everyone. This house that really isn't his home no matter how long he's lived in it. Run from L the man he knew he was suppose to follow to the end of the line. Run from Near and run away from Matt.

Mello stops at Matt's door and opens it to see him asleep playing his playstation. Mello drops a small piece on paper on his bed and then leaves. He walks down the stairs quietly and when he reaches the door. A boy with white hair stands there waiting for him.

"I...I wanted to tell you goodbye." Near states and sticks his nose up.

"Near....I know why I lied to Matt and told him I hated you." Mello states. "I know why I treated you so badly."

"Why?"

"I thought you were pretty smart Near, shouldn't you have figured it out already?" Mello teases.

"Wait....Mello is actually trying to be funny? Something is screwy in your head Mello." Near says shocked.

"It was because I liked you, I liked you a whole lot."

"Then...do you still...?"

"I like you Near...not like I used to. But Near you have to admit you never really liked me...you like the mean, sarcastic Mello not the actual me right? But it's okay, I didn't like the smart quirky smart-ass boy either. I liked the Near that was a cry-baby. The one who always wanted help like a three year old I guess you could say."

"I didn't act like a baby!" Near defends himself.

"Maybe...maybe not. But thanks Near and tell Matt thank you as well because thanks to him, I think I know what love really is."

"I...I don't get it but okay..." Mello opens the door walking past Near.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm just doing what my heart says to do."

"Which is what?"

"Run away." the door shuts softly behind Mello and he trudeges through the snow tears falling silently down his face. "I'm running away because if my hearts right....he'll follow me one day. He'll be there if I need him..." Mello whispers to the ice cold wind.

**

Matt stirs when he hears his door shut and sits up. He spots the note on the bed and scans it. It reads, "Matt I'm sorry and you were right, you should be a therapist when you grow up. But this isn't about that. This is about a new beginning how I'm going to start over. Your right, who cares about that path this house painted for me or about finally beating Near and becoming the new 'L'. That's not what I really wanted all along. Maybe I never knew what love was and I did use the word to lightly for you so I'm sorry for that, but I'm not sorry I told you I love you because....I do. You're right you don't know what love is until your heart is torn to pieces. Maybe i'll see you again, maybe not but for now just remember where I keep my stash of chocolate, who knows it might hide something important."

"Something important?" Matt asks and looks to where Matt keeps his safe that holds some extra chocolate for Mello. He walks over to it and opens it. Inside is a notebook. His english notebook. He opens it and on the first page it has a sticky note.

"Matt you never notice I took your notebook did you? I can't believe you wrote all of that about me. It made me...cry. That's amazing right? Making me of all people cry. I highlight some words in every page, maybe you can understand what it means."

Matt flips the page. Yes, his English notebook Mello tried to take from him a long time ago. It was the notebook Matt would always write everything he knew about Mello in. A word that is under lined is "how can I follow" the next "my" and then "heart?" more come after that, "if you have it?" Others follow creating a long letter but Matt gets the point. He smiles to himself and lets a tear fall down his face.

"Maybe Mello...maybe one day I will....I love you to." One day, maybe one day he'll read the whole note and maybe just maybe he'll follow Mello.

* * *

Wicked: Well I love the ending. I am not a Near/Mello fan but hey that just somehow got involved. The notebook thing I had in the ending since the beginning, I don't know if you guys remember that scene or not. But oh well not really important I guess. I do apologize this took so long and that most of the chapters sucked and were short. oH and sad ending I know but I really hate happy endings and endings with I love you forever and I loved you since I laid eyes on you. I like the storys where you think you like someone but you like the other person to and in the end you don't realize that you really did love the person until your gone or their gone. I dunno if that made since but...yeah! I'm just so happy i'm done! Haha! Thank you all for your support and reading this! Reviews are amazing! I love you all! I can't stop typing...um...so yeah goodbye everyone!

Mello: Wicked sucks at long story's

Youji: What are you talking about this is not long!

Axel: she loves me more that's why it took so long.

Mello: -shoots Axel-

Axel: different story line you can't kill me.

Youji: I'm just glad this is finally over.

Axel: me to.

Mello: You idiots, your still talking!

Axel & Youji: ....

Wicked: -waves-


End file.
